


Been Awhile

by lady_macgyver



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, hairdresser au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_macgyver/pseuds/lady_macgyver
Summary: John enjoys getting his haircut, though it's been awhile.Donna enjoys cutting his hair, though it's been awhile.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Been Awhile

Eyes closed, John leaned back and swallowed a contented moan. Her fingers swept through softly, her manicured fingers applying pressure every now and then. Relaxing even more, he felt her fingers dig a little deeper into his scalp and he nearly let loose his groan.

“All right, John?” Donna murmured and he opened one eye. She was next to him, smiling as she lessened her grip.

“Oh, yes,” he beamed up at her, and kept his head still. “Just been awhile.”

“I know!” she chided good naturedly. “I was wondering when you’d be back for this.”

Snapping his eye shut, he swallowed thickly. “Well, life got in the way. Definitely didn’t mean to go this long.”

“I’m just glad you’re back,” she told him. He heard her step back and turn back on the spray hose, the water hitting the sink and then her fingers. “Let me know if it’s too warm for you.”

Nodding, he felt the soft spray wash out the shampoo and her fingers followed the shampoo. “So what have you been up to since we last saw one another?”

“Hmm,” Donna hummed and turned off the water. She leaned over him and he breathed in her perfume. “Working mostly, we’ve picked up a bit. Oh, and I’ve been voluntold to help with a friend’s baby shower.”

Frowning a little as her fingers dug a little harder, he opened his eyes. “Oh?”

Startled, Donna gave a quick smile. “Well, a bunch of us are working on it together, so it’ll be fun.” She grinned again, and cocked her head to the side. “And you! What has been keeping you away from me?”

Feeling a happy warmth at that, he gave a small smile as she rinsed out the conditioner. “Work too, traveling mostly.”

“Anywhere fun?” she asked, tapping his shoulder and moving him into an upright position. She worked the towel through his hair, and he stopped himself from shaking his head.

“Not really.” He paused and then rubbed his eye. “Well, they might have been had I been with someone else. Not always fun traveling on your own, you know?”

Nibbling her lip, Donna nodded and stepped back, sweeping her hand toward her station. “I love traveling, but yea, it’s more fun with someone else.”

Sitting, he looked at her in the mirror. He enjoyed seeing her and he wondered what she would do if he asked her for a drink. Just a drink. Blinking, he watched her concentrate on his hair, her scissors making quick movements.

“Donna?” he asked suddenly, and she looked up.

“Hmm?”

“Where is somewhere you want to travel?”

“Oh,” she murmured and her bit her lip. “I’d have to say Egypt. Look at the pyramids, feel the hot sand on my feet, wonder at the sites.”

Giving a tiny nod, John watched as she grabbed her clippers, adjusting the setting.

“How about you John? Where haven’t you been that you want to go?”

Pausing, he kept watching her and took a deep breath. “I’d say, I want to go anywhere. See everything.”

“Everything?” Donna asked with a smile.

“Everything.”

“Well, you’ll have to bring along someone so they can help you see the sites.”

“Agreed,” he smirked. Leaning forward as she removed his cape, he watched as she took her brush. Feeling her sweep it across his shoulders, he played with hair.

“Oi, not completely done yet,” she told him, swatting his hand away. Taking up one of the products, she uncapped it and swept her fingers through the wax. Her fingers went through his hair again and John was able to watch her face.

Her eyes became slightly hooded, and she stared at his hair intently. Her fingers plucked and picked at various strands, making sure it was perfect for the both of them.

And he came to the conclusion that she enjoyed playing with his hair as much as he did.

Another sweep of the brush over his shoulders and Donna smiled at him in the mirror. “All set now. The night’s still young, you should go show off.”

Confidence surged through him and he nodded. “All right.” He took a breath as he stood. “As long as you join me.”

Gaping, Donna stared up at him. “John, you want…”

“A drink, or maybe dinner, but definitely a drink,” he started to babble and put his hands in his pockets. “It’d be fun, we could talk more about traveling.”

Putting a hand on his bicep, he stopped, mouth clicking shut.

“I’d love to.”

“Really?”

Laughing softly, she nodded and glanced at the clock. “Really. Are you…are you free now? You were my last appointment.”

Grinning broadly, he nodded, and rocked on his feet. “Let’s go show off, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely basmathgirl, who gave me the prompt: Hairdresser AU - ‘You’re my regular customer and I’m in love with the feel of your hair’ AU


End file.
